Son Of The Assassin
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: Ince's life is normal, at last as nomal as a teenager's life can get, until he recives news that he is the son of an assassin. Now he must escape the guards after him and fight a battle he never knew existed. But he is not as alone in this as he thinks.
1. Abandoned And Alone

Disclaimer; I don't own Assassin's Creed.

XxXxX

The city was full of people, so it was hard to maneuver around everyone. He managed so far and kept going, until his shoulder bumped into something hard.

"Watch where you are going, boy!" The big guard scolded. "Or maybe I should teach you to watch were you're going?"

"Yeah? You and what army?" He asked, but back up slightly as two other large knights came to stand besides the one that had scolded him. "O-oh…. That army… never mind."

"Get him!" The guard ordered and he took off running.

He ran quickly as he could down an alleyway and jumped up the balcony up to the roof then jumped to the roof of the big Church and into the hay pile.  
The guards went running, by quickly.

"Find that little brat!"

Another few minutes and the guards check around and then left. He then snickered quietly to himself and jumped down the side of the building into the window of the Church.

"Ince!" Brother Dang scolded him. "What have I told you about antagonizing the guards?"

"Not to…"

"And what did you do?"

"Antagonized the guards." Ince spoke wearily. "But they started it!"

"That is enough, Ince! I do not wish to hear. Have I not told you time and time again? It is dangerous. Your Father left you here for a reason. To keep you out of trouble not get you into it!"

"If he cared about me he wouldn't have left me." He muttered under his breath.

"Ince, your Father loved you with all his heart, but his job is dangerous and he had to send you here so you would not be killed. Please understand."

"Alright, Dang," He sighed and muttered, defeated. "I understand."

"Good, Ince. Now got to bed." With that Brother Dang left the room.

XxXxX

The next morning there was their small class of studying. He wasn't sure if he was becoming sick or if it had just been how late he had stayed out, but his eyes were killing him.  
Glancing down at his book he gasped, seeing the page changed to a bluish color along with the words glowing in a bluish yellow color.

"Class dismissed." Brother Dang spoke, clearly. As the class got up and left he walked over to Ince's desk. "What do you see, Ince?"

"W-what?"

"You're seeing things? Letters?"

"How do you-"

"Come, Ince, there is something I must tell you." He pulled an old piece of paper from his desk. "It appears your Father's looks aren't all you've inherited.  
What you are seeing now is called Eagle vision.  
It tells you many things, Ince. Blue is not a threat red is and yellow is something important. Usually a target."

"What are you saying, Brother?"

"Ince… wait until tonight. I need to show you something very important. In the mean time, try not to get into trouble."

XxXxX

After that he left. Out into the city to wonder around until tonight. He had wasted most of that time, but he saw a guard where he was wanting to go and sighed, turning so he didn't get in any trouble.

"Ince!" A voice called. "How are you today?" It was the baker he usually went to for food when they needed it.

"Ah, Feo. I am… not good."

"Something troubles you, Ince?"

"Yes, it is about my Father. I am to speak with Brother Dang about it tonight."

"Your Father? Well… whatever it is, it couldn't be so bad."

He grabbed his head wincing, slightly as his vision changed again, Feo appeared to be blue. He tried to remembered what it meant. Oh, that was right. Glancing at the guards he saw red.  
It wasn't a shock that the guards were dangerous.

"It is about time. I must go, Feo." He said and got moving, he thought it faster to take the roof tops and that was what he did. As long as he avoided the archers who didn't like people being up here very much.

He ducked behind the building and waited until the guard turned away and then jumped across to the other side and then up onto the Church and in through the window.  
But he smelled the smoke and saw the flames licking the drapes in the hallway.  
He charged out to see a guard setting fire to the building, but then turned and saw him.

"You! I found him! He is here!" The guard quickly called and dropped his torch and pulled his sword, but the flame caught on his pants and he yelped, it gave Ince the break he needed to escape down the hallway.  
He looked for Brother Dang and found him with a knife dripping with blood.

"Ince! Quickly, we haven't much time. They are coming for you."

"Me? But I haven't done anything."

"You haven't, but your Father has." He followed Brother Dang as he pulled a book out and the book case opened. "Come, Ince!"

"What are you not telling me, Brother Dang?"

"You are Ince Auditore… and your Father is an assassin." He opened a truck and pulled a black assassins cloak. He shoved the cloak and weapons in his arms. "Take this Ince, and run. Run and do not look back."

"I-I… but I have so many questions."

"Run, Ince, now!"

He pulled the cloak on and put the weapons in place, then with one glance back at Brother Dang him jumped from the window.  
He turned back to look and saw Brother Dang, but the door opened behind him and guards rushed in. Brother Dang fought with high skill, but then a sword went through him, spilling blood across the floor.

"Nooo!" He screamed, but the guards came to the window.

"Get the assassin!" The guard called.

He took off as fast as he could across the roof. The archers were on full alert and shooting at him, he managed to avoid it, but one whistled and went through his shoulder. He yelped, and broke it off. He didn't have time to stop and get the barbed end out.  
He jumped down and ducked into the window of a high house. He closed the shutters and backed up, panting heavily.

"Stop! Who are you? What are you doing here?" A voice asked from behind him. Uh-oh. He turned and took a few steps towards the girl standing there.  
He reached the bloodied hand out that had been holding his wounded and bleeding shoulder.

"I-I…" He didn't finish as he passed out on the floor.

"Uncle!" She yelled down the stairs.

XxXxX

TBC….

Thanks for reading, leave a review and I'll continue.


	2. Not So Alone

Disclaimer; I don't own this game. duh... well... I own a copy, but not the rights to it.

XxXxX

"My God!" The girl's uncle said. "I-it's an assassin!"

"I think he is dead Uncle." She watched as her uncle rushed over to the body.

"No, no. he is not dead, but if we do not take care of him right away he will be."

XxXxX

The darkness had begun to fade and waking was painful. The only light in the room was from the lantern on the small table by the bed. The warm touch on his shoulder felt good.  
But as he remembered, where he was and what had happened he sat up quick as lightning.  
His weapons were gone. Somewhere and at this point in time, he didn't want to be without them.

"You are awake. I almost thought you were dead."

"Where am I?" Ince asked, glancing at his shoulder, which had been cleaned up and taken care of. Good. It saved him from going through the pain of removing it himself.

"Safe, for now. My uncle wanted to speak with you when you woke."

"Okay…" He answered, with a quick flash of Eagle vision to tell him if she was really okay. He figured it was fine. "I'll talk to him."

She grabbed his shirt from the table and handed it to him; he pulled it gingerly over his head, wincing slightly as it grazed the wound. The smell of blood was thick in the air, presumable from his wound.

She had gotten up and opened the door, which let in more light. She called down to her uncle, who within a few moments came in quickly. He had barely heard the footsteps.

"You… my God. It is you. Ince, all grown up." The man with the jet-black beard speckled with gray spoke.

"W-who are you? Do I know you, signori?"

"No… no. I suppose you do not remember me." The man said. "You were very little baby when I met you, Ince. Your Father was a great man."

"You knew my Father?"

"I did, Ince. I knew your Father. Ezio Auditore. The last I heard from him was six months ago."

"He's still alive?"

"As I believe, but nobody really knows the truth of what has become of him."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Antonio and I am an assassino. Just like you. You are not as alone as you think Ince Auditore." He spoke softly, but firmly. "I heard what happened at the Church and I heard about Brother Dang."

"You know him?"

"Yes, Ince. He was an assassino too. It was his job to protect you. We knew this day was coming, just not this soon. Eighteen is far too soon to become an assassin. We don't know how they found you, but we'll protect you now, Ince."

"I don't need your protection. What I _need _is to find out who killed Dang. he did not deserve it. He died because of me! Now _I _need to make sure they pay for what they did to him!" He stood awkwardly, wincing as his shoulder protested the movement. "What did you do with my things?"

"I left what was there on the dresser there for you." Antonio said as he pointed. "You will not get far. The guards are everywhere."

He moved to the old dresser, grabbed his Assassin's cloak, and pulled it on, strapping on his weapons and setting his foot up on the edge of the balcony.

"I will find them. And I will make them pay for what they've done."

"In the words of your Father, Ince. That is your Father's cloak… and the cloak of Altair." Antonio spoke quickly, making him pause and glance back slightly over his shoulder. Looking at the older man from under his hood.

"What?"

"You are not properly trained, Ince. You will die the second you step foot outside this house. Don't be a stolto. This is not a very good way to say thank you."

"I am molto grato, but… I do not know what to say or do."

"First… say you will stay and I will teach you to fight, son of Ezio."

"A-alright."

"Very good!" Antonio exclaimed happily. "Caterina, make sure Ince is comfortable." With that, he left the room and headed down to get read, for this training was sure to take time.

"Ince… are you going to get down from that window now?" Caterina asked, giving him a twinge of annoyance. She was close to his age, if not a little younger.

"I wasn't planning on it actually." He replied. Moved up slowly behind him she grabbed his sword and took it. "Hey!"

"And you call yourself an assassino." She mocked as he jumped down. He made to grab his weapon, but she moved it out of his reach. Finally, after several tries, he gave up with a sigh, and seeing him defeated she handed him back his weapon. He looked suspiciously at her for a moment, but then took it back.

"I have a feeling you are making fun of me." Ince commented, stepping away carefully as to make sure she didn't try and steal any other weapons.

"Me? Of course not."

"Are you-"

"An assassin? No. uncle says it is too dangerous." she brushed her long ebony hair back. "He doesn't want my hand stained by blood."

"Understandable."

"Now you sound just like my uncle." She complained. "Why is it? Just because I am a woman I cannot be an assassin?"

"Wha… no… well. Actually yes." He raised his hands in surrender then and she turned and stormed out of the room. "What did I say?"

XxXxX

He had trained and trained and trained with Antonio and still the older man refused to let him leave until he believed he was truly ready for the task ahead.

"But, Antonio, I am ready! I could take on a hundred guards if I wanted!"

"Ince, please. You are simple not ready. Now give me your weapons so I know you won't sneak off." Antonio ordered sternly and with a sigh, Ince unsheathed his weapon and handed it to the older man. He was clearly unhappy, but he still needed to be trained.

He already had a plan and then he was out of here. Hopefully by tonight. He pulled his cape back over his shoulder as he walked away.  
"Ince," He paused at the older man's soft voice. "Your Father would be proud."

He knew he was the spitting image of his Father, except for his hair that was shorter. His hair looked like his uncle's. Whom he had seen once in a picture. The only thing he wished he knew was what his Father really looked like. He had always been told he looked like him.  
And just looking in the mirror was not enough.

XxXxX

He opened the door quietly to Caterina's room seeing she was asleep. He gritted his teeth and then on a jumped pounced on her and held her down.

"Ow! Ince! What are you-"

"Shh!" He held his hand over her mouth. "Where are they?" He asked, pinning her body under the full weight of his own.

"Where's what?" She asked once he removed his hand.

"My weapons." He bit out curtly. She pushed hard against his chest, but it was no use as he was much heavy there her.

"I don't have your stupid weapons."

"Yes, you do!"

"I don't."

"Give it to me."

"No. I do not have them, stolto." She snapped. "And get off me right now."

"Not until you tell me where they are."

"Don't make me hurt you, Ince."

"Ha, what are you going to do? You're just a woman." He mocked. She jabbed her fingers into his still very sore shoulder wound. "Ow!" He yelped. He hit his fist on the bed and clenched his teeth to keep from screaming.  
But none-the-less the door opened and Antonio was standing there with a candle, staring at them. He raised an eyebrow as both of them looked at him quickly.

"Oh, by all means don't stop on my account." He grinned. Ince jumped up off the bed and backed up as she sat up, glaring at him. "After those weapons again are you?"

"No." Ince said innocently.

"Lair." Caterina said and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Enough children. In addition, Ince… you will not find them. Give it up will you?" With that, Antonio left the room.

"An assassin never gives up." Ince commented the second he left. She collapsed back in bed, tired.

"Ince, give up already! I don't have them!"

"I wasn't asking you." He waited, but then he gave her a look. "Do you know wh-"

"No!" She exclaimed and threw a pillow at his head, but he just caught it and set it down as he slid back against the wall. He finally gave up and fell asleep in that spot.

XxXxX

Looking up at the little black figure on top of the high building in the distance, Caterina squinted to see better on the tip of the cross on the Church.

"What is he doing?" She asked and her Uncle stepped up besides her.

"Gaining balance."

"If he falls?"

"He won't."

"But if he does?"

"Then he'll have to take a leap of faith." He set his hand on her shoulder. "Do not be so hard on the boy."

"Whatever you say, Uncle." She answered.

"I have found a nice rich suitor for you."

"Oh, no, Uncle." She begged. "Please, Uncle. I do not want to marry."

"I am sorry, but all women must eventually marry. Be glad I have found a good one." Her uncle stopped her from leaving by gripping her shoulder. "He will be here in a few days to meet you."

She turned and ran quickly from her uncle. He sighed sadly, it was not something he wished to force her into, but she needed to be married now.  
He looked up just as Ince lost his balance and fell.

XxXxX  
muttering irritatedly to himself, he went into Antonio's Study. Covered in hay from the wagon that he had landed in.

"Ince, Va Bene!" He said happily. "You held your balance for nearly two hours."

"Yes, yes. Now am I ready?"

"Not, yet."

"Not, yet? Not, yet?" Ince went off cursing. "And you! You tell me I am not ready? I have been training for nearly three weeks!"

"These things take time, Ince."

"Too much time. I have lost so much time already."

"You will find the man responsible for the crimes against this city and against Brother Dang. he knows you are coming for him, Ince. The longer he waits the longer he suffers."

"I understand."

"Not knowing, constantly wondering with every bump in the night. Wondering which one is you. Imagine, Ince. He _is _suffering."

Without another word, he sighed and walked out of the study. He moved slowly down the hall, but paused silently at the door to Caterina's room when he heard the soft noise.  
Without knocking, he entered the room to see her curled up on the bed, sobbing softly and he felt his heart melt.

"Caterina? What is the matter La mia donna?" He sat down on the bed, with the only sound being the swish of his cloak.

"It is none of your business really." She sighed. "But… uncle is forcing me to marry. I do not want to, Ince." She hugged him, catching him off guard.

"I am sure it will be alright. You never know. You may fall in love with him."

"I sincerely wish I shared your optimism."

"There, now. I am sure everything will be alright."

XxXxX

Another test of balance. He was almost there. So close to gaining total balance. Right when that damn bird came back and landed on him.

"Oh, you stolto get off me." He breathed. He glanced at the bird on his shoulder. "Oh, caro."

The bird stared at him once and settled into a nice sit on his shoulder. Making itself comfortable. Well. It had the right idea. They would be here for a while. As long as it didn't cause him to lose his balance, he didn't mind.

XxXxX

Time had flown by, literally and he made his way back to the small house. Sometimes he got lost because the vermillion roof tiles all looked the same here in Venice.  
He jumped in through the window and headed towards Antonio's office, but not before the doors burst opened and Caterina came charging out and a man followed behind her. As he passed, the man shot him a cold glance and perhaps if the man could see his eyes under the hood he would have seen his own glance reflected.  
He moved silently into the office.

"Antonio, what is going on?" He asked quickly.

"My, dear niece his going now with her husband. They will be married and she is to leave to another part of the city." Looking away, he spoke quietly. "The truth is… I have no money left and can barely support us. I want my niece to have a good life. Not a poor one and this man is rich. He will take good care of her."

"I…. understand…" Ince said softly.

"You have come far, Ince. It is time." Antonio set his weapons on the desk. "Your first target is Olindo Claudino."

"How do I find him?"

"He is making an appearance in front of the people for the festival."

"I am molto grato, Antonio." He set one hand on the older man's shoulder and shook his hand firmly. Then jumped onto the window.

"Ince," He paused in his movement. "Be careful. This will not be taken lightly."

Nodding he jumped from the window and into the water. Welcoming the cooling feeling against his burning skin in the heat of the day.  
He was quick to move onto the building tops, across the city and finally stopping as he saw he was approaching the festival in the square. His Eagle vision revealed to him his target.  
He jumped down into the crowd undetected by the guards and moved slowly past them, struggling not to bump into anyone who would yell for a guard.  
He was so close now. He then burst into a full speed run and jumped up onto the stage, executing the perfect move so that his blade ran through the man's shoulder.

"You. Assassino." Olindo spat.

"Why? Why me? Why did you kill my friends? They were innocent!"

"I was not the one to order it, but if I had you would certainly have been killed and our mission would not have been botched!"

"Who then?" Ince asked, shaking the drying man once, but he expelled one last breath of air, before he died. He just barely avoided the big guard's ax as he jumped off and then ran, scaling the nearest building. The archers fired at him and he dived into the water below, coming up for air under the bridge.  
He heard the guards above him running across it looking for him.

On his best guard, he kept to the shadows and the alleyways to avoid guards, trying to keep mainly to the roofs, yet away from the archers.  
He jumped into the window of the home of Antonio and the man turned with his book.

"It is done then?"

"Yes." Ince answered. "Olindo Claudino is dead."

"Very, good, Ince. Now get some rest and then you will find your next target."

XxXxX

One year later and he had killed the second target and his third. He was currently searching for his fourth target, but his search was halted as his bird squawked and landed on his extended arm.  
He took the note from it and read it.

_Ince,_

Your target was recently seen in Venice.

His eyes had adjusted to the darkness of night now as he made his way to Venice on his horse. His bird following him from far above. It could have been a trap also, because he didn't recognize the hand writing as Antonio's, but he had to take that chance.

XxXxX

The roof tops were dangerous as ever as he evaded the archers. Well… he thought briefly, at least he got good exercise running from all the guards.

"Ince! Ince Auditore!" A man said excitedly. He recognized him as Feo.

"Feo! Long time no see, eh?"

"Very long. You are looking well."

"Thank you, Feo."

"So… is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That they were murdered?"

"Yes. I am afraid to admit."

"My, God. I am sorry, Ince." Feo said.

"Time is short now. So I must be going." His friend nodded once and then he moved back to head through the city to find his target.  
He moved to the rooftops once again, but he was mind was among other thoughts and an arrow ricocheted off the wall besides him. He was not in the mood for bloodshed today so; he jumped from the roof, onto the balcony below and ducked inside.

"Ince?" He heard the soft voice behind him and turned.

"Caterina? What… no never mind. I know what you are doing here." He took a few steps towards her and raised his hand, as if to touch her, but then dropped it back to his side. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"I wanted an honest answer." He said softly.

"No. I hate, Alesio. I hate him, Ince, I hate him." She sat down on the bed. Trying to keep from crying in front of him. "I cannot stand it anymore."

He pushed his hood back, and sat down on the bed besides her.

"I am sorry." He whispered. "If you want I could…."

"No. you cannot kill him, Ince. What would Uncle say?" She asked and set her hands on his forearm where she knew the hidden blade to be.

"Yes," He answered and hooked a finger under her chin, pushing it up to revel the bruise there. "What would he say?"

"It was an accident."

"Then why do I not believe that?" She didn't answer his question, but wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. "Shh." He breathed softly, hugging her back.

"Sometimes I just want to end it all. I cannot take it. I just cannot."

"Do not talk like that."

"Would you stay, Ince? Just for a little while?"

"Of course." He answered. "But will he not come in search of you? Wondering what you are doing with an assassino?"

"He's busy with his five _other _wives."

"Oh. I see. He is one of those." He muttered. "But do not worry La mia donna. Everything will be fine. I am here now."

"Not that you can do anything, Ince, but I missed your sense of humor."

The knock on the door interrupted his comment, but he released her from the hug and silently snuck out to the balcony.  
She hated to see him go, but went to the door to see her husband there.

"Who is in here?" He asked curtly.

"Nobody. It is just me."

"None sense I heard voices!" He stormed over to the balcony, not seeing anyone. Or the Assassin struggling to hold onto the ledge below him. He turned back to her. "Who was here, Caterina?"

"Nobody else was here, Alesio."

"If I find anyone has been here I will kill him. Personally." With that, Alesio stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.  
She moved towards the balcony to see Ince who had just climbed up onto the railing.

"Bastardo." He muttered under his breath. "Why do you not just let me kill him? He-"

"You just cannot, Ince." She said sadly. "It is too dangerous."

"But-"

"No buts. Please. For me?"

"Only for you, Caterina. Other wise that man would be dead by now."

"You do not understand. He is too powerful."

"He did not look powerful to me."

"Just go." She said, but he jumped up onto the balcony.

"I do not like leaving you like this. Are you sure? I could get you out of here at the very least."

"I cannot, Ince. Uncle sent me here for a reason. And that was in his words 'to be safe'."

"But, if he knew you were not-"

"Please, go." She begged and he turned and jumped.

XxXxX

Once back on the ground he couldn't seem to get his mind off the fact that, she was stuck with such a man. It drove him crazy, enraged him that the man had that right.  
As he was walking, he paused as he caught the glint of yellow in his Eagle vision. That was the man! Guards surrounded his target, but him and was now moving into a building surrounded by them also.  
This would be a test. He took a running start and onto the side of the building, but it didn't go unnoticed by one guard.

"Get down from there!" He threw a rock that hit him in the back and he winced. He ducked around the other side, but the man did not quit throwing them and one hit him in the side of the head causing him to fall and then the man drew his sword and charged at him.  
He waited until the man swung and made one quick slash with his hidden blade, but the other guards were coming now.  
He had to run. There were far too many guards to fight at this moment in time. He made it onto a roof and the guards didn't notice and continued down the street, but the archer had taken notice.  
He heard the sound of the arrow go right by his head. any closer and he'd be dead.  
The archer continued to fire as he took off. He saw his chance and jumped to the building across.  
The Archer didn't dare try it.  
He crawled across the building, taking out an archer silently. He saw his target, speaking with another man. If only he could see the man's face. The voice. He knew that voice, but could not put a name or face to it.

"No, no. he is coming for me and like his Father he is relentless. His Father killed the original group, Al. what are we to do?"

"Nothing. He will die. There is nothing to worry about, Caseareo." The same voice he knew said. "I have some men looking for him. A special man. He wouldn't even see it coming."

As he was busy listening he didn't see the other man in a hood behind him, raise his bow and fire. He couldn't have seen it in time to dodge it, but he had heard the snap of a bow. It caught his side and went all the way through.  
Gasping loudly his winced as he broke the end off and pulled the rest of it through.  
Even though his side ached still and he held it from bleeding he jumped down into the middle of the large building, right in front of his target and the man next to him, he didn't see his face as he ducked and ran, but he pounced on his target.

"Ince." The old man spoke quietly. "It is you. I knew you would come for me."

"Yes, and so I have. Who is the group you were talking about?"

"We were the power here, until your Father destroyed it! We were in charge."

"But why try and kill me? And why kill my friends?"

"You were… next… in line… as the assassin. We could not… risk… le-letting our newly built power be… destroyed again, but as I see we… made the mistake.  
If we had left you be… we would… still have our power. But now… it is gone. And you will soon find… the last."

"Who? Who is the last? Who was the man you were speaking too?" He did not receive an answer as the man died in his arms. Jumping up he turned, but his eyes widened as he just barely missed the sword swung at him. "Whoa!"

This man in the brown cloak and hood was too good to be a regular guard. He drew his own sword and they clacked loudly against each other. It was the same man who had shot him with the arrow. The arrow wound that distracted him with a stinging burn.  
He managed to get in one good slash into the other man's stomach, making him look down, but it appeared it only enraged him as he knocked Ince's sword away.  
He backed far up, then jumped onto the balcony, down, grabbed his sword and ran.  
He couldn't fight this man. Not now. Not when his side stung like fire. He jumped into the cool waters below. The other man stopped his pursuit with a growl.

XxXxX

Caterina opened the door and dragged herself sluggishly to her room. She was tired of listening to her husband's bad temper. He was yelling at one of his other wives. She listened, but decided she just didn't want to hear it.  
She caught the shadow in the corner of her eye and jumped slightly. Then relaxed.

"Ince," She breathed. "You caught me off guard."

"You poor girl." He grinned in the darkness. "If I had caught you off guard. You would not be alive."

"You killed, Caseareo?" She asked.

"Yes, he was my target. Why should it matter to you?"

"Because he was a friend of Alesio. And now he'll take it out on us."

"I had no choice. And now it's almost finished. Almost done after almost two years. I have one more target, Caterina. I have one more man to kill. I just need to find him." His spoke wearily.

She didn't miss the tiredness and the catch in his voice. She knew there was something that wasn't right with him.

"Are you alright?"

"Define the word 'alright'."

She stepped towards the lamp on the small table besides the bed and lit it with the candle she had. She saw him more clearly. He was slightly slumped against the wall.  
Although she couldn't see anything. She knew something was wrong with him. She stepped closer and pushed his hood down.

"Oh, Ince." She gasped. His hair was drenched with sweat. "You are sick."  
He kept his eyes focused… or however focused he could keep them at the moment. She forced him to sit on the bed and pulled his shirt from his pants he jumped slightly, but didn't protest or move as she noted the bandaged he had put on the wound.  
She pealed it off and saw the infection setting in. and the greenish residue there.  
"You've been poisoned."

"What?" He asked confused. Surely, this was a joke. "It… how could…" He trailed. "He was an assassin."

"What are you saying, Ince?"

"That the target has somehow hired an assassin to protect him. I fought him. I tired, but… it hurt too much."

"Lie down, Ince." It didn't take much to convince him. Almost as soon as he had laid down, he passed out. She removed his weapons and set them on the floor quietly as she moved to try and wash out the poison before it killed him.  
She did the best she could as washing it out totally. This was done easily because the wound went all the way through, and then stitched him up.

XxXxX

The morning light shined in through the window. Showing the dust that floated in it casually. He sat up and set his feet on the ground hearing the soft thud as his boots touch the floorboards. Very soft and quiet. Mouse like.

"You're awake, Ince?" He heard her ask. She had just come up and closed the door behind her.

"Yes."

"You were out for three days."

"Three days?" He jumped up and grabbed his weapons, quickly pulling them on and pulling his hood up as he was heading to the window, but she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Wait."

"I need to catch up. I have missed three days of tracking!"

"Calm down, Ince." She begged. "Please?"  
He finally stopped in his rush and sighed.

"I really must go." He said softly.

"Will you come back?"

"Of course I will. Later tonight when I have the time." She nodded once and then reached up and set her hands on either side of his face, pulling him down and kissing him softly.

"Please be careful, Ince."

"I will, I promise." He took her hand in both of his. She brushed her fingers through his thick hair with her free hand as he stood there.  
The door burst open though and Alesio charged in and froze when he saw him, then drew his sword.

"You! Assassin!" Alesio yelled. He didn't waste time and jumped out the window. He could have easily killed the man, but she didn't want that.  
He ran to the window in search of the assassin.  
"Did he hurt you?"

"No…" She slowly.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!" He called to his guards.

XxXxX

He moved quickly across the roofs, but stopped as the other assassin stopped him in his tracks. He drew his sword and backed up slightly across the roof tiles.

"You, Ince Auditore." The other Assassin said. "I have a job to do and now if you would just make this easy."

"Give up. I hate to kill a brother."

"But I had fun killing your Brother. Brother Dang."

"You." Ince growled between clenched teeth.

"I have worked very hard to find you, Ince."

"What are you waiting for then?"

Metal met metal as their swords clashed. They moved back across the roof, continuing their fight. His side did not have the same burn not, but a dull ache. It would not stop him.  
His sword was knocked away, skidding off the roof.

"I have you now, Ince Auditore." The other man said grinning, wickedly, under his hood. But as the man got ready to strike, but what this man did not know was his double pistols hidden under his blades. He fired them both and the man dropped to his knees.  
"H-how can this be?"

"You should not have mess with my friends." Ince answered. "Why are you working for them? Our job is to stop people like them. Not help them. And my friends were innocent.  
It is in our creed brother, stay thy blade from the flesh of the innocent, but you have disobeyed it. You have betrayed us all."

"The creed is gone! They have the power now and we? We have none."

"Power is not in numbers or in wealth, but in spirit."

"You know… nothing."

"Who hired you?"

"You are so blind, Ince. He has been… right under your nose the… whole time. He's married to her." His chuckled was cut off by a choke as he exhaled and died.

It had been the man right there the whole time? The man he had been hunting for two years? The man that SHE was married too? Alesio.  
If he knew who he was… then he knew that he stayed there and that Caterina had helped him. He gasped then; even though she had lied to him… he had to help, because Alesio would kill her now.

XxXxX

She watched Alesio pace back and forth in front of her as he pulled his knife from his belt.

"You lied to me." He said menacingly. "You knew who he was the whole time. You helped him! In my home!" He approached her raising his knife. "Well… no more."

XxXxX

TBC...

Oh, no. What happens? Guess you'll have to review to find out.


	3. The Man Responsible

Disclaimer; I don't own Asassin's Creed now and I highly doubt I ever will.

Very sorry it took me so long to post this final chapter. Busy, busy, busy.

XxXxX

He got closer, came even closer, and then as he raised the knife to her throat a black shadow pounced on him. It was a rolling ball of black and blue. The sound of his hidden blade coming out was evident enough so she knew it had to be Ince.

However, as he went to stab Alesio he grabbed his arm, stopping him the assassin's hidden blade. Alesio brought his own knife up and jammed it into the assassin's stomach.

"Ah!" Ince yelped in pain as he jerked the knife from his stomach. He struggled to fight the man's superior strength as he held his arm. He tried to push the blade into Alesio's throat, but Alesio punched the already horribly painful wound where he had just stabbed him.  
Another punch and he dug his fingers into the assassin's wound and twisted.  
But that one minute of pain gave him enough energy to push past his hand and jam his blade into Alesio's throat.

"You bastardo. You good for nothing assassin, just like your Father!"

"You killed my friends, Alesio. You time is up. Your power is gone."

"Just, wait, Ince Auditore. Just wait… there will be more. And they… will kill you." Alesio shuddered and died.  
Standing he let his blade retract. He glanced at Caterina and then moved to stand in front of her.

"Why?" Was his only question. "Did you know it was him?"

"I didn't. I swear I didn't know, Ince." She touched his stomach where he'd been stabbed. A superficial wound, but painful none-the-less. "I am so sorry."

"It is alright now."

Just then the door burst open and he readied himself for a fight, but his confusion over took him as he saw her uncle Antonio come in with a knife at the ready.

"Do not fear, Caterina I-" He cut himself off. He saw the dead body of Alesio and then saw Ince. "I did not know, Ince. Caterina. If I had, I would not have sent you here. I only found out today."

"You are a little late, Antonio." Ince said.

"Yes, yes. I see I am." He shook his head. "I am so sorry. Forgive me please."

"All is forgiven." Both Ince and Caterina said at the same time, causing their gaze to meet.

"Come. Let us go home. Our work is done now."

XxXxX

Lying in bed distracted by all the trouble that had happened she lay awake as the moonlight came in through the balcony window and the gentle breeze blew the curtains.  
She felt the weight of the bed shift slightly; she hadn't even heard him come in.

"Buonanotte La mia donna." But then. "Oh, Caro. Did I wake you?" He asked cautiously.

"No, Ince. I cannot sleep."

"I am sorry. If you want me to leave-"

"No." She sighed as he lay down next to her, leaning his head on his hand, supported by his elbow. "Va bene, though estraneo."

"Thank you." He replied. She ran a hand back through his hair and he leaned down over her slightly and kissed her, then the door opened.

Once again as her Uncle. He clicked his tongue.

"Oh, no. By all means don't stop on my account." He chuckled. "I should have made you marry Ince I think."

"Uncle, please!" She said and put her hands over her face.

"I like that idea, Antonio!" Ince piped up finally.

XxXxX

"But, Antonio what if the group arises again?" Ince asked as he watched somewhat distracted from the watchtower at Caterina in the courtyard, sitting by the fountain as her and the little girl splashed water at each other laughing. He smiled softly.

"If they do?" Antonio asked. "If they do…. Then we will be ready for them. Because we… are the assassin and it is our creed."

XxXxX

End

Thanks for reading, leave a review.


End file.
